Life as an Amnesiac Raindrop
by DarkDramaLady
Summary: *This is not an actual fairy tale, i just didn't know where else to put it* Hello to you all, I don't have a name, at least, I can't remember it. Come see my story as I tell it to the world.


I'm not really sure why I'm doing this, but I'm bored, and I found a piece of paper and pencil. So, I decided to start writing, and see what comes out.  
>If anyone ever reads this, I guess that you would want to know who I am. But you see, I can't answer that, for I don't know who I am. Okay, now I know that you are curious, I mean, who doesn't know their own name? Well, you see, I'm suffering from amnesia; but my case of amnesia is different than most, I remember what happened directly before the moment of impact, but not anything before that, or anything about myself. I only know that I went through the water cycle, just like every other raindrop. What? I didn't mention I'm a raindrop? Oh, sorry about that, but, there isn't anything unusual about that, I mean, there are trillions of us. Oh, you mean how can I write and talk English? Honestly, I'm not so sure myself. Amnesiac here, remember? But, I guess just like you did, learning from my parents and the people er… rain droplets er… whatever, around me. Well anyway, away from that. I'm going to just talk, write, whatever you want to call it; and tell you about what happened directly before and after I got amnesia (I was told it helps with the recovery).<br>So, the first clear memory that I have is of me falling through the air, superfast, just freefalling, when suddenly, it gets really cold. And I start to freeze up, and connect to these other water droplets around me; until we form a magnificent snowflake (at least I hope it was magnificent). We were still freefalling, and it was my turn to face downwards. When suddenly, a loud sound vibrated throughout my body, but I couldn't understand what it was, until I realized that it was my body hitting a freezing, cold, and hard surface. My last coherent thought was that I had landed on a glacier.  
>Over time I started noticing the time passing and that I wasn't in an open environment anymore. In fact, there were other water droplets, or particles of snowflakes all around me, each of them calling to another; making a big, unnecessary ballyhoo if you ask my opinion. My head throbbed, but at that time, I couldn't tell from what and I just tried to ignore all the noise. That time I succeeded. The next time I woke up, the noise had escalated and there were more of my kin around me. My head still throbbed, but not as much, and when I tried to fall asleep again, I heard a voice, right next to me, telling me not to because the most exciting part of the journey was just about the come. I remember looking around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice and make sure that I hadn't just imagined it when my eyes landed on an old and frail looking droplet looking at me with a bemused smile on his face.<br>"Yes," he said, "I did say that," in answer to the unasked question that was probably etched upon my face.  
>I was confused, and I had no idea where we were, after voicing that last concern, the old droplet smiled and told me that we were on the Lake Michigan Lobe, close to its edge. While the old droplet continued talking, I remember looking around me and noticing that it was warmer than the last time that I had woken up, and I was even turning into a water droplet. A snowflake I was no more. While I was noticing this, the older now turned water droplet positioned itself next to me. And told me that we were now part of a glacial melt water, which transports glacial drift to create Drumlins. He said that when the temperature had started to increase, some parts of the glacier that we were on started melting. We were on one of the parts. When the glacier started melting all the debris that had gotten caught up in the glacier started coming out. And that as we as a steam go over it with the glacier right behind us, the edge of the drumlin will taper out. When he had nothing more to say we just floated alongside each other. It was such a fun experience going in that stream. Of course that was basically the first experience that I had that was absolutely clear, but still… Well after a while of us just going with the flow of the stream. I felt that the ride wasn't as smooth as it was before, and it was almost as if we were going over some rocks or something. (At that time I didn't realize that that was exactly what was happening). After an awfully long period of time, the bumpy ride was finally over, and I looked behind me, I was astounded at seeing that there was now something there, when before that, there was nothing. What I saw was basically a very steep hill, which looked as if, one of your machines… what do you call them again? Ah, yes, a steamroller. Well it looked as if a steamroller rolled over the part closest to me, or in the direction that the glacier was moving, tapering out that side. The other side of the formation was very steep.<br>As even more time passed, I went along with the stream warming up along with my new friend, the older droplet. He told me that what was happening now was evaporation, or when the sun heats up little water droplets like us and turns us into vapors or gases that rise up to the sky. Basically as soon as he started talking about all the particular details on evaporation I felt this weird unexplainable feeling, when I looked at where my body used to be, first as a snowflake particle and then a drop of water, and saw nothing. But as I looked around me, I could see the very faint outline of many, many other raindrops. The only difference was that they looked about ten times as big as they normally were. After a relatively short time of floating upwards I started noticing that it had gotten cooler again, and that the droplets around me where shrinking back to their normal size, and as I looked down at myself again, I realized that I was back in water droplet form. I don't know how the older droplet stayed by me the whole time, but soon after I realized that I was back to myself I heard him say, as if speaking to himself that this was condensation, or when the vapor that was formed in evaporation comes together again when it gets colder and forms what is known as a cloud.  
>Time continued going and as the years went by, I continued along the water cycle just like every other raindrop. I visited places all over the world. I saw Paris, Jerusalem, and even Abraham Lincoln's Gettysburg Address. But one day, I found myself back close to where I created the drumlin along with that older rain droplet. So long ago, and as I was realizing that I knew where I was I felt that now familiar feeling of the weightlessness when we got all the rain droplets that had accumulated in a cloud together fell down to the ground in precipitation. But this time, I didn't land on the ground. I landed in what seemed like a disfigured pond. And as I looked around me, my eyes landed on that same old droplet that I had met so long ago. He smiled at me and motioned for me to join him. I went over and asked him for how long he had been there, in what I believed to be a pond. He said that he had been in there ever since the cloud that he had gone into after helping to create the drumlin dumped him there. He also told me that what I believed to be a pond really wasn't a pond. But rather something called a kettle. Not like your teakettle things, but the water formation kettle. This type of kettle is created when a part of a glacier falls off, creating an indentation in the land. Then over time as the land heats up then the glacier melts filling up the indentation with water. What makes kettles different than other ponds, is that it doesn't have an underwater spring to feed water to it. But instead it gets all of its water from precipitation. This means that because more and more of my kind are evaporating into nothingness, after a while kettles might dry out.<br>When the older rain droplet finished talking, I started settling in, and paying closer attention to the smaller details of my surroundings. As I looked, I saw that there were grasslands that were starting to protrude into kettle, which was only making it smaller. I stayed in that kettle for longer than I care to recall. And I have only just gotten out of it. That older raindrop that taught me so much about landforms and glaciers was gone, having evaporated into nothingness a long time ago. And here I am, sitting in a cloud writing this. Maybe someone will see this, maybe not, but who will ever know, unless of course, you do see this and read my ramblings. And if you have read this, all the way through, yes all two and some pages of it. I thank you, and hope that you might have had a fun experience in seeing the most memorable parts of my life that I can remember.

Yours sincerely,

An amnesiac raindrop which can't remember their name


End file.
